Crawling
by eeguana
Summary: Goku loves his master, but can he confirm that himself? SanzoGoku, and there's more... [re-edited version!]


A/N: This is a story I did uh, 2 years ago? And yeah, it was abandoned ever since—um, after chapter 2 _–-gets thrown by various sharp objects from old reviewers--- _Sob, sniff…I'M SO SOWWY! X.x But hey look, I've re-done it to a much better state! Ano, although there's no more graphic lemon… _---hint hint to old reviewers---_ XD

Gomen nasai to mature readers, I've re-edited this so that it wouldn't make innocent eyes bleed, though on the second thought it doesn't sound too bad muahahahahaaa……. XP But no worries, limey-goodness is certainly **IN**! _---dancing pika pika--- _XD

This is yaoi kiddies, and that is boyXboy. No like, no read. Simple, no? Plus, this first chappie is **heated**, so get your coolers ppl! _---Muse: That's so lame, honey--- _Ch… :p

Lastly, a gazillion thank you's to old reviewers! Hope to see you again, ne? _---wink wink--- _XD  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

-  
-  
-  
- 

"W-w-what are you doing…S-Sanzo...?"

Goku stammered as he looked upon the said blond-haired monk, who was dangerously closing onto him that Goku could feel his body heat against his. The situation was making Goku extremely uncomfortable, and with the way Sanzo was looking at him thoroughly, it definitely didn't ease the lump in his throat; a mixture of confusion and fear. The more Goku backed to the wall, the closer Sanzo was to him; so close that the monk almost—terrified him.

"Goku..."

Sanzo's voice sounded lower and…unusual. He traced the beautiful tanned skin of Goku's neck and jawline with his fingers, sending shivers to the smaller teen.

"S-S-Sanzo...Wha—" Goku barely finished his sentence before his breath was taken away by a crushing kiss.

Goku's eyes were wide open as the monk ravaged his lips; the man's actions stunned him beyond his limits—he didn't even react for quite a moment.

_No…No…This…This is…It's not right!_

Goku felt his cheeks burning as the monk cupped his jaw and trailed his lips down to the smooth bronze of the teen's neck, slowly savouring the heat of the his skin; that delicious salty-sweet of skin damped with the warmth of the night. Goku felt his eyes burning too, and as he instinctively held up both of his small hands onto Sanzo's chest, he gave a slight push while hot tears glistened down his flushed face.

"S-Stop…Stop…S-S-Sanzo…Please…"

Sanzo was getting hot and bothered and impatient and—hell—so very reluctant to stop just like that, but when he heard the sobbing from the small brunette he pulled back with irritable force and raised an eyebrow as he saw the flowing twin rivers staining that beautiful face of Goku's.

"What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying it."

Sanzo wiped a tear on Goku's left cheek with his thumb before licking it with a pink tongue.

"I…I w-was…I-I'm scared, Sanzo…"

All that Sanzo did was smirk. He pressed his lithe body harder against the smaller teen, and with his face just a few milimetres from Goku's alarmed features, he stared into those wide golden eyes with new vibes of need and hunger. He placed his lips onto Goku's—not really touching but almost, and stayed there; completely trapped the teen just the way he planned it to be.

Goku tried to speak and it came out as some sort of a muffled sound; his trembling mouth moving yet never leaving from Sanzo's hot lips.

"T-This…I-It's not—mmphh…right…"

The blond monk snorted against that mouth; he then began slowly, teasingly running his wet tongue across Goku's tear-streaked cheek and whispered in his shell-like ear—

"Nothing is right in this world…"

Not for long the teen was pinned down onto the bed, his clothes were irritably pulled off one by one, and his flawless body was explored hungrily to the last inch of his skin. The sensual pleasures Sanzo was giving filled Goku with such ecstasy, such overwhelming passion that he blindly wanted more—he was pleading it for so much more; and yet somehow he couldn't seem to rid of the confusion, the fear, and the perplexity of his fear which he just couldn't figure it out.

This was unexpected, and very unnatural to him—yet he didn't want Sanzo to stop. He responded willingly to every kiss, every touch that was Sanzo's—making him pleasurably dizzy to no end; something he never felt before in his long life and totally sent him out of his mind; something that felt incredibly good—yet so incredibly wrong. Something he suddenly crave for in such desperation that it hurt, and deep inside he felt that something—was terrorizing him to the point of senselessness.

More or less, Goku was lost. Sanzo's heated touches, his intense groping; his hot mouth, his tongue, his warm hands were everywhere and Goku was shaking—shaking with utter mad passion that he felt as though he was dying from it. He groaned, he moaned, he gasped; every sound that escaped from his bruised lips was something new to him that he himself didn't know of such capability.

"Unnhhh…P-Please Sanzo…It-It hurts…"

It was pain; it was pleasure—hell—it didn't matter no more. He saw bright lights hovering over his eyes as he was touched, fondled where no one had him before, and hot tears streamed by the sides of his face as he cried out in agony into the heated air; and from then Sanzo has finally claimed him as his own.

"You're mine...Goku...You're..mine..."

_Is this what I want...? Is this what it should be...? Is this…right?_

The questions throbbed in Goku's head; his body was quivering violently after Sanzo had finished with him and landed by the teen's side, exhausted himself by having his needs fulfilled.

Goku glanced at the sleeping blond next to him. He couldn't even identify his feelings towards Sanzo right then. It was a fact; he admitted that he used to have a strong infatuation on the hot, sexy monk, hell, who had not anyway? But amazingly he shook off that pitiful crush he had (it took an extremely long time), and now, the famous sex symbol has given himself to Goku, or so the said teen thought.

The golden-eyed teen wrecked through his brain on an only question which ended him in a restless slumber, deciding or rather, finding an answer to the enormous yet simple matter.

_Do I...Love...Sanzo...?_

_-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-_

_t.b.c.

* * *

_

-  
-

A/N: It's a bit longer yayy! As for this fic, I really do have a plot! ---_crickets chirping---_ O.o! Unlike my RuKen fic, which I, uh……_---hintnoplothint---_ Have a look at that if you want! XD

Review? I'll give cookies of your choice! Spread da lurve, ppl! Peace! XD

-


End file.
